With continuous development of a mobile electronic devices and a wearable smart device, such an electronic product has now become major consumer goods. Due to a relatively small size of a display panel on the portable electronic device and the wearable smart device, it is usually necessary to semi-automatically cut a large-sized mother board into a plurality of small-sized panels. However, in the above-mentioned cutting process, both loading and unloading operation need an operator. In the case that the operator performs the operation, a locating pin is necessarily arranged on a working platform, so as to assist the operator to put a to-be-cut substrate in an accurate location.